


Dirt And Darkness

by Xephin



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Literally dirty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephin/pseuds/Xephin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos learns that being trapped in a small, dark space with Sjin sounded much better than it actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirt And Darkness

"This is your fault!" Xephos hissed to Sjin, his attempt to glare at the man failing in the darkness that suffocated them both. Sjin shrugged even though he knew Xephos couldn't see him.

"To be fair, it's because of me that we're alive right now." He said, his eyes straining to look at Xephos' face but failing.  
  
Xephos groaned and allowed his head to hit the soft wall with a muted thump. "Alive but trapped in a dark room!" He growled, closing his eyes.

"Still better than dead..." Sjin smirked and leaned closer to Xephos. "Are you bored?" He whispered seductively.

"No."  
  
He ignored the other man's firm tone. "I know ways to..." he trailed his hand up Xephos' arm "…entertain us"

"Sjin! This isn't the time for jokes!" Xephos exclaimed, his face beginning to flush. "We need to get out of here before they find us!"                                       
Sjin once again ignored what Xephos was saying. "Just relax," he whispered into his ear. "No point in worrying when we can’t change things.”

“I hope you know that I’m going to punch you in the face if we get out of this.”

Monsters outside growled and hissed and Sjin subconsciously shifted closer to Xephos. “If? You don’t have much confidence, Xeph’” Sjin joked as he tried to hide the wobble in his voice.

“Well sorry for being realistic!” Xephos huffed as he leaned against the makeshift dirt wall. “We have no weapons, no water, and no food. You’re expecting us to hide out here until it’s daylight but what if they find us? What about when creepers blow us up? You never think these things through!”

Sjin frowned. “That’s not true.”He said, hurt evident in his voice.   

The other man laughed humourlessly. “Is it not? How is hiding us in a small, easily visible dirt shack surrounded by monsters thinking things through?!”

“Xeph’, calm dow-“ Sjin was cut off by the frustrated spaceman.

“I’m sick of people not thinking! What did you think would happen when you decided to drag me on a wild adventure with no tools or weapons? That the monsters would just leave us alone? I doubt it,” he spat as he kicked the crumbling dirt wall. “And then you couldn’t even build the place we’re going to die in out of a material that would hold! Dirt? Seriously, Sjin?”

Sjin bit his lip. “Look I’m sorry, okay? I just thought it would be fun like last time.”

“Last time?” Xephos was still breathing heavily from his previous shouting. Sjin nodded while staring at the floor. “You know, working at the Jaffa Factory, just you and me. That was fun, wasn't it?"

"I-I guess."

Sjin smiled and looked back up. "Remember Oil Island and eating the pork together?" he said, leaning against the wall with Xephos. A familiar grin crept onto Sjin's face. "It was very romantic."

"It was not romantic," Xephos huffed but he couldn't help the small smile that appeared. Sjin laughed sweetly and shuffled closer.

"Not even a bit?"

Xephos rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Romance would imply we liked each other."

"I think we're past liking each other, don't you?"

Xephos was glad it was too dark for Sjin to see his flushed face but was interrupted from his thoughts as a hand came to gently cup his face. "Don't change the subject!" Xephos rushed, trying in vain to summon the will power to remove Sjin's hand.

"Either you're really blind or you just ignored my constant flirting," Sjin purred, stepping almost too close. "Which is it?"

"I-uh." Xephos wasn't prepared for the sudden turn of the tables. Hadn't it been just a moment ago when Xephos had screamed at Sjin? "Ignoring, I mean, wait, no."

Sjin chuckled and let his hand trail a path from Xephos' jaw to his covered chest. "Like I said before, I know a way to entertain us."

All Xephos could do was dumbly nod even though he knew it was too dark for Sjin to see him. Sjin must have felt the small moment because suddenly lips were on his and his back was pressed more firmly into the dirt wall. Xephos let his hands tangle into Sjin's hair, enjoying the kiss before he felt the wall begin to crumble from their combined weight.

"Sjin," he panted, tugging Sjin's hair to break the kiss. "I don't think your dirt hut is secure enough for that."

Sjin opened his mouth to argue about the strength of SipsCo dirt when suddenly they fell through the supposedly secure wall and flopped into the wet mud on the other side. A hiss to the right of the men caused them to scrabble backwards. It took them a moment to realise that the giant spider now directly in front of them seemed friendly enough and the heat on their backs was from the sun. It was finally day and they hadn't realised.

Sjin was the first to break the stunned silence. "I guess I was right about not dying, huh?" he joked, turning to Xephos and wiping the mud from his own cheeks.

"Shut up." Was all Xephos said before he roughly tackled Sjin to the ground. Sjin's squeal was cut off by a deep kiss. When  they finally broke away, Xephos stood up and said "be glad I didn't go through with punching you."

"Oh don't worry," Sjin teased, following Xephos as he began to walk towards the factory. "I'm very glad. Pleased, even."

Xephos let out a long suffering sigh and glanced back at Sjin. "What am I ever going to do with you?"

Sjin grinned, causing Xephos' insides to summersault. "I can think of a few things."

And with that, Xephos and Sjin raced back to the base, pushing each other playfully to the soggy ground on the way.


End file.
